Just a crush? Dont think so
by ohgodbomer
Summary: Ezra has been in love with Aria for three years now. He had never told anyone for one reason, popularity. She was considered a loser. Will things change when he realizes he has just got one year left before they leave for college? AU Teenage Ezria.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Hey! This is a new idea I had about Ezria and I couldn't get to stop thinking about it so I decided to give it a try, I really hope you like it. ** **This doesn't mean in not writing One And Only any more, because I am, if you haven't read that story, please check it out, Ezria as well. ** **For any updates or question PM me or follow my twitter ohgodbomer**

**! - I dont know why when I uploaded this yesterday it appeared with out spaces so now it is as it should have been in first place. oh and sorry for any mistakes it was 2am here when I wrote it.**

EZRA'S POV

I got out of my car in the high school parking lot. The first day of my last year. Senior year waited for me. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the entrance. People gathered around me saying hi as I made my way to where my friends were. You could say that I was one of the most popular guys in the whole school along my my three best friends Jake, Toby and Caleb.

The three of us played football in the school team where I was the captain. That's were thing got out of control, each acceptable girl wanted to date us. And by acceptable I mean girls that are not considered losers. The boys dated some, I promised myself I wouldn't.

They were, like always, hanging out with the popular girls in school. Hanna, a tall, very good looking blonde. Spencer, not as hot as Hanna but very smart, Emily, the sporty one, she was the best in the swimming team and last Aria. Aria was the exception, guys usually laughed at her because she liked literature and old movies but the other three girls always defended her when people did that.

I had been in love with Aria for three years now. No one had never known about it for one simple reason. I was a jerk. I was so afraid of what people would think if I asked her out, three years of my life had passed watching her in the hall, having lunch next to her when the girls came. But there were no more years left, this was my last chance. At the end of the year each one of us will go to college and if I didn't make a move this year, she would probably find another guy in college. It broke my heart just to think about it.

That was my promise. Since I admitted to myself I was in love with her, I promised myself I would make her mine one day, but I had always been to coward.

"Mister Ezra Fitz finally arrived! We have missed you baby boy" said Toby giving me a hug followed by Jake and Caleb.

"God you look even worse after summer Fitzy" said Hanna giving me a smile as she and the other two girls hugged me too. Aria stayed a side not planning to say hello. I didn't blame her.

It was my fault that she didn't talk when she was with me and the boys. Through out the last three years not only I hadn't told her how I felt, but we had been cold and harsh with her, not adding in one of the "funny" jokes my friends told me to do, I broke her heart.

**FLASHBAC****K**

_High school stressed me. I just wished I could have stayed in New York with my family for a while, a had so much fun with my brother. He was now in college there and I hardly ever saw him. The only reason that made me want to come back was Aria._

_The three girls were talking to the boys next to their lockers. Aria was waiting behind them without saying a word. I knew the first term had been difficult for her. She tried to be friends with the boys but they kept calling her a loser, and now pretty much everyone considered her one_

_._ _I had always tried to be friendly to her but my friends will joke about it and thought I was loosing my mind. So now she just said hi if any of us greeted them first and then stayed silent._

_Anyway, I didn't consider her a loser. I thought she was amazing, intelligent and beautiful and the reason why they called her a loser was the thing I loved most about her. She was classic, with literature and movies and...god, she was perfect._

_"Hey" I said as I high-five the boys and smiled to the girls. She mumbled a soft 'hi' back and then as the girls made they way to the classes she walked to her locker that was just in front of us_

_. When she opened the locker some of her books fell to the floor. Toby, Caleb and Jake started to laugh, but I couldn't bear it._

_"Dude stop laughing its not funny" I told them hitting them gently in the chest._

_"What so you now care about her ? Go and date her then jerk, anyway I heard around she really likes you" said Jake winking. I sighed in frustration as I shook my head__._

_I walked towards her and help her pick up her books. Our hands brushed when we were about to grab the same book. She took her hand away quickly and we both stood up. The title of the book said "To Kill A Mockingbird"._

_"I thought this was the book the seniors read for AP English" I said to her as I handed her the book._

_"It is, but I saw really good reviews about it and I thought I'd give it a try" she said smiling back._

_"Yes, it is really good, I think you are going to like it, tell me what you think when you finish it" I told her._

_"Wait, YOU have read it? Like seriously?" She asked clearly impressed._

_"If I tell you a secret you promise not to tell anyone? I don't want my friends thinking I'm a nerd" I asked. She nodded and I spoke again._

_"Literature is my passion, I love it apart from sports. I actually enjoy more a weekend curled up reading or watching old movies than going to any stupid party"_

_"I didn't tag you as that kind of guy, impressive" she said. Then she closed her locker and looked at me again. "Thank you" she added. Before she had walked more than two steps I called her name._

_"Would you.. Like to hang out later at five maybe, we could meet at the ice cream shop next to the grill?" I asked nervous. I really wanted her to say yes._

_"Sure" she said. Then she walked away and I went back to Toby, Caleb and Jake that were staring at me._

_"Dude you really ask her out?" Jake exclaimed._

_"What's wrong with you today? Are you I'll or something?" Said Toby__._

_This was irritating. "Nothing is wrong with me, why do you hate her so much? Someone care to explain because I don't understand."_

_"We don't hate, but she is a loser, she spends her life reading, always talking about literature that's not cool" said Toby._

_"Look guys reading is not a crime and it not something people should be ashamed of, I'm going out with her whether you want or not." I walked away to my next class leaving the guys behind._

_**Later that day...**_

_It was four thirty and I was at Caleb's playing video games. We were in the finishing a game, as Jake had gone to the kitchen to grab some drinks._

_"Yes! I'm, as always the best, you guys have to get used to the idea of losing at this game when I'm playing."_ _I said as I got up to get my back pack. "I'm leaving guys, see you tomorrow?"_

_As I said that Jake walked into the living room and the three of them stared at me._

_"You are going to meet Aria seriously?" Jake asked. I just nodded__. I didn't want to say anything to them, they were going to laugh I knew._

_"Look, It was hard enough to be popular at school, if you go and meet and someone sees you everything we have now and that we have worked for will go to hell" said Caleb._

_"If you go, you cant come with us any more" said Toby._

_God that was being selfish I thought. I couldn't believe they were doing to me, but was I going to break up with my friends, because of one date?I couldn't do it._

_The next day the only thing that she said to me was "Don't worry I'll keep your secret" After that she never said anything to me again, and it hurt seeing her sad because of my fault. Everyone in the school find out at laughed at her even more than before. What neither her or I expected was to walk into the classroom and have everyone, with no exception laughing and pointing at her. In that moment she rushed out of the class followed by the girls,tears streaming down her face. _ _Just to think I had been the one that had caused her so much pain after knowing she like me made me feel sick. In that moment, I knew I had screwed up a lot and I had made the wrong decision._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That had been the worst decision I had made in my whole life and I regretted it each day I saw her walk into high school and ignore me. Or each time I saw her in town and I wish she wasn't with any guy.

We walked into class together, Caleb sat next to Hanna, Toby next to Spencer and Emily next to Jake. Aria sat on row away from the window on the other side of the class.

Toby called me to sit next to him on a spare table, I looked at Aria that was sitting alone, and I decided I was going to live my life and not let others live it for me.

I walked over to where Aria was and took the sit next to her. I dint care any more what popularity rules said, I turned to see Toby looking at me astonished. I took out my books for the class and then turned to look at her. She looking out the window and she hadn't notice me yet.

"Hey Aria" I said. When she looked at me, I could see she was hesitating whether to reply or not, I was relieved when she did, maybe I could fix this.

"Hey Ezra" she said and smiled "You didn't have to sit here you know? You can go and sit with your friends, I don't mind sitting alone, I'm kind of used to it." This was what most hurt me of all. That she was used to it, and all because of me listening to my friends. It really hurt so much to know that she was going to remember high school as a living nightmare. At least I had the chance to change this last year, more to come.

"I know but I wanted to sit here with you, well only if you are okay with it, if you want me gone I understand" I said looking directly at her and getting lost in those big hazel eyes.

"No, I don't want you gone you can stay" I let out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding. Good I though, this is a step forward.

We talked about book and what we had done on summer. She finally, after three years, told me what she thought about 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. I was so comfortable talking with her, like I could really be me with out having to fake things to be popular. After the first classes, we met with the girls at the cafeteria. As every other day the boys Aria. That was the only thing that pissed of the rest of the girl as even if the didn't want to, she was her best friend. This time when I sat next to her, it was me who ignored the boys and talked to Aria as we had done in class, not about books, but other stuff. The girls seemed happy about it. At least one of us wasn't such a jerk.

The rest of the day went by smoothly and quickly. The eight of us were outside high school. As the boys asked Hanna, Emily and Spencer on dates, me and Aria stood still waiting awkwardly. After each one of the had kissed the girls a goodbye the four of them walked away.

Before I could let myself think to much about what my friends would say, I run to the girls as I called Aria. She turned around and told the girls she will meet them in the car and then looked at me.

"Look I'm really sorry for everything that's happened between us all this years, but.. I– I was wondering if you would grab a coffee with me later, I'll pick you up, say at five?" I had never been so nervous in my whole life, waiting for her as she thought about what I just said.

"I would love to" she said, and with that all my nerves suddenly disappeared. I leaned forward and kissed her in the check. She blushed gently, said goodbye and then walked to her car. Five couldn't get quickly enough.

**A/N: I really hope you like this. This idea just popped into head so I don't know if its good enough to continue. If you like it, or even if you don't please review, if I get 10 or more reviews I will continue this story, and upload soon. -A**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but I had to upload chapter 8 of "One and Only" which is now up and then finished this one. Sorry for any mistakes its 2am, again here, and I didn't fell like reading it again. It seems inspiration hits me always this time hahaha.**

**Thank you SOOO much for the review I really, like really appreciate them! Enjoy :****)**

EZRA'S POV

When I walked back to where the boys where, they were looking at me, silently asking what I had just done. I passed by not stopping to talk to them as I mumble a "See you tomorrow.

That was one way of escaping their popularity talk and how we were a team and we couldn't date losers, once again. God they were such kids sometimes.

When I opened my car and I got inside, I let out the breath I was holding. I closed my eyes. If someone saw me through the window right now the would probably think I was a jerk and I had fall asleep.

I still had two hours to go and pick Aria to her house and I was about to have an attack with all the nerves. I didn't know how it was going to work out. Maybe she was still angry after all this years and she just wanted to snap back at me. I just hope she didn't, and that she forgive me for what I had done.

I waited until I was slightly calmed down and then I started the engine and head home. Five minutes later, I parked my car at my front door. I got all my football equipment out and my bag, taking out the house keys from it.

"Mum! I'm home!" I shouted as I walked in.

I took of my shoes and left then at the side. I went up to my room, which was a mess, leaving all my thing on the floor and then walked down again to see if I could help my mother with something so I could keep myself distracted for a while.

I kissed my mum on the check as I said hello and the sat down in one of the chairs.

"How was your first day baby boy?" She said looking at me smiling and the looking away.

"Mum don't call me that, I'm eighteen." I told her. "And it was good you know, the usual"

She smiled as she continued cooking something.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. She turned around still removing whatever was in the bowl

. "Hot chocolate. Do you want some? It is nearly ready" I nodded.

"Yes please" I said.

As she handed the cup with hot chocolate I kept thinking were I could take Aria. I didn't want to find the boys at the grill and having to stay with them. That would ruin the evening.

I wanted to regain the little trust that Aria had in me years ago and the inly way to do that was spending time together, alone. Without the guys pressuring me to do things I didn't want to.

Where neither of us would have to worry about who could listen, or what to talk about. We could be ourselves, we could be the fifteen year old teenagers that liked each other, just as before.

"Mum?" I kind off asked.

"Yes baby?" I gave her a look so that she stopped calling me that.

I actually liked it but just when we where home. More than once I had been very embarrassed at high school when it slipped out of her mouth and everyone around heard. So now I just tried to get rid of that habit of hers.

"Where can I take someone on a date? You know, nice and private, I don't want the boys to be around bothering."

"She has to be special, you normally don't bother about places for dates when you go out." She said winking.

"Mum you know I never date girls, pretty all of them in my high school are bimbos, but this girl... she really is special mum. I screwed up once I don't want to again."

"Well let me think about this" she said. "You can just go have a walk around town and then before sunset, you can take her up to where we used to go when you were little, up the mountain. It may be hard getting there, but the views are amazing."

I remember the place, it was really beautiful, my mum was right. And it was the perfect place to take Aria too. I just had to ask my dad how to get there and make everything perfect.

"Thanks mum, that really helped" I told her. "Is dad coming any time soon from work or shall I phone him?" I asked.

"I think I remember how to get there. You just drive out of rosewood and turn left the first street. You continue going up until you can go or right or left and the left again and your there."

I smiled, I think I got it. "Thanks mum, so much" I said giving her a hug. She hugged me back. What would I do with her?

"Hey Ezra, can I ask who is this lucky girl that you obviously like so much?" She said once I had sat again.

"Its Aria, Aria Montgomery, I don't know if you remember her, she's been a few times her with her friends and the boys but she is very shy."

"I do remember her, she is very pretty and smart, she different, as in a good way, I am happy you like her and not any of the bimbos as you said" she said giving me a caring smile.

"Yeah, me too" I said.

I finished my hot chocolate and gathered around the house with out stop. I read for some time, well I had to read the same page for at least ten times because I couldn't concentrate. I watched TV and I couldn't concentrate either, I just stared at it with really paying attention to whatever was on. I tried playing play station but, as was to come, lost all of the games. I even tried to talk to my mum and helped her but I just got her nervous to and she ended kicking me out of the kitchen.

Finally I decided to get going when I just had half an hour left. I had packed to blankets so we could sit down up in the mountain and two extra jackets in case we got cold. I was walking out the door after saying good bye to my mum and her wishing me luck when I stopped in my track and walked back. Yep, just as they do in movies. I grabbed a rose from the bouquet that was in the entrance. Now I was ready to go.

ARIA'S POV

I was impatiently waiting for five since Ezra had asked me out after class. Sure I still didn't trust him, but it had been three years now and I still love him as much as the first day. Maybe he had change and he was actually going to be nice to me as he was in class and not the jerk he normally was when his friends were around. Even If he hadn't change, I wanted to make sure, it was my last year to try... To try something.

Since I arrived home I had been non-stop around the house after spending my good half an hour thinking if I should change or just wear the same finally deciding the jeans and a sweatshirt was good. I didn't want him to think I was all over him. I didn't even know why I was thinking he liked me, I just wished he did.

At five o'clock, not a minute early, not a minute late Ezra was knocking on my porch door. He came was my first thought. I think deep inside me there were still thoughts that he wouldn't show up, but he did. I breathed deep and then made my way down.

"Mum I'm leaving" I shouted.

I checked I had my keys and phone in my purse and the opened the door to a very happy Ezra.

"Hey" I said smiling when I saw him. "I'm glad you came"

"Me too" he said smiling back and leaning to kiss my check. "You look beautiful"

"Ezra I'm wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, I honestly don't think how I can look beautiful in this."

"Well you do." He gave me a rose that he was hiding behind his back that made my smile reach my ears. So sweet. I smelled the rose and mumbled a 'Thank you' as I noticed I was blushing.

We walked to his car that was parked on the opposite side of the road. He opened the door for me and once I was inside closed it and went to the driver's seat. What a gentleman.

"So how about we grab a coffee and the just sit down somewhere, I want to take you somewhere later, its a surprise" he said. God, he actually bothered to organized the date, nice.

"Sounds good to me" I said smiling.

Five minutes later, he parked next to the coffee shop and once again opened the door for me to get out. I got my purse and the he closed the door. There we not many people waiting and it was our turn very soon.

"Are you having your usual coffee?" Ezra asked me, I nodded not knowing why he asked.

Then I heard him say my coffee order exactly how I liked it and then he asked for his. My mouth dropped open when I hear him. What?

"Here" I said to Ezra as I handed him the money to pay for my coffee.

"My treat" he said as he pushed my hand asides.

"Thanks" was the only word that I could manage to say after what happened. Oh and I blushed too.

After having our coffee we walked out side and crossed the street to sit on the swings at the park. We both stayed silent for some minutes until I broke it.

"How did you know my how I take my coffee?" I asked looking at him for the first time since we leaved my front porch.

"Aria I've had coffee with you for thousands of time when you come with the girls, I just remember" he said. I looked back, not staring at anything in concrete, still thinking about it. He actually knew a lot of things about me I didn't know he did.

"Aria" he called. I love how he says my name. I looked at him, in sign that I was listening and he continued. "I'm sorry. For everything that has happened throughout all this years, I'm sorry for what I did and for what the boys did to you because I didn't stop them. I– This is our last year, I don't want to end on bad term. How about a fresh start?"

"I would love that Ezra. I'm sorry for not talking to you, behaving like a child with you" I said a little embarrassed about my lack of manners when it came to him."I'm happy I said yes to this"

When we had finished our coffee he grabbed my hand and pulled me quickly to the car.

"Common quick" he said clearly excited about the surprise. "We need to hurry or it will not be the same"

We got into the car and he handed me a piece of cloth and asked to put it around my eyes so I could not see. Great, I though as I did what I asked. I just hoped this wasn't any kind of joke. I sat in silence as he drove somewhere, some time later, I couldn't tell exactly how much he larked somewhere and the told me to wait as he got out of the car. Then when he came back he helped me down still not taking the cloth from my eyes and after walking for some meters he told me to sat down in what I supposed it was some kind of blanket. When he took the cloth of my eyes h was sitting next to me in another blanket.

I looked around to see an amazing view of Rosewood and the sunset. Words failed in my head as i just laid down completely in awe. When finally blood came back to my brain I looked at him that was analysing my reaction.

"You planned all this?" I asked. "For me?"

"Well to be honest my mum helped me out but yes I did, for you." He said smiling proud of himself. "I used to come here when I was little"

"This is... God, it's so beautiful" I said.

An hour later he had packed up and we were inside the car ready to head home again. I was wearing one of Ezra's jacket as it was starting to get cold and he had thought of everything and packed two. I sat the whole ride staring at his perfect outline. Too soon we were at my door once again. I thanked him for everything he had had done, that it had been perfect as I stared into he beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and nodded, and we stood the silently neither of us saying anything. He came a step closer our lips inches apart, as he leaned closer I...

**A/N: Chapter Two :)) Did you like it? Please tell me and sorry for that cliffhanger. How about another 15 reviews until chapter three? If you manage this I would update ASAP.** **Oh and I had another idea for an Ezria fanfic. What if they meet on a trip at the Caribbean and they only have five days together... blabla Tell me if you would read it and ill write it :) ** **xoxoxo -A**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**A/N: Next chapter here :) As always sorry for the wait I'm still working on 'One and Only' too so its double hard. Its been a long day and I haven't checked it so sorry for mistakes.**

**I really owe you all my stories, you actually make me write with all your amazing reviews I feel I owe uploading ASAP :) So thank you so much for your reviews and as I said before the more reviews the sooner I upload! Have fun!**

ARIA'S POV

_Too soon we were at my door once again. I thanked him for everything he had had done, that it had been perfect as I stared into his beautiful blue eyes. He smiled and nodded, and we stood the silently neither of us saying anything. He came a step closer our lips inches apart, as he leaned closer I_ had the urge to back off. I pushed him back putting my hand on his, very toned chest, so I could have some space. I just couldn't do this. I couldn't look at his eyes, I was too embarrassed. Ezra looked down and stayed silent for a second, not knowing what to do either. He stood where he was as he pulled up my chin gently with his right hand but I couldn't bear the contact. I mumbled an apology as I opened the door and run inside leaving Ezra at the door.

I went up to my room and closed the door as I took off my coat. From the right pocket of it fell the rose he had given me earlier that I had got before getting out of the car. We had left it inside a bottle of water. I did the same, open the bottle that I luckily had on my desk and put it inside. Then, as I drop onto the chair I buried my head in my hands. I had this incredible headache right now and decided to go downstairs to get some Advil. After everything that happened, I didn't think it would solve anything, I was not ill, just stupid. My mum wasn't downstairs she was probably out, and I really thanked she was, I didn't feel like telling her how everything went. I looked through the window and saw Ezra walking back to his car, looking down. He looked sad I thought. And then I let myself believe he actually was sad. After all he had done to make the date perfect... Maybe he really changed. Then I remembered people don't change.

I took the Advil and then forced myself to walk upstairs after watching him leave. I went straight into the bathroom as I took off all of my clothes and turned on the hot water. When the bath tub was full, I got inside and immersed in the water to get my hair wet. I closed my eyes, for once, enjoying the silence. Enjoying as the hot water covered all my body and helped relaxing all my muscles. After half an hour inside the water, which was already cold, trying not to think of anything, I gave up, as my thoughts and regrets were not going anywhere. I washed my hair and my body and after I was clean I stepped out. I wrapped the towel around me and got out the hair drier. I clean the mirror with a piece of towel. I stared at my blurry reflection. What had I done?

After I had dried my hair, brushed my teeth and put my pjs on, I laid on my bed as I brought the covers up to my chin. Although I hadn't eaten much in all day, I wasn't hungry any more. I stared at the celling thinking over and over again what had happened today. Three years I had been in love with him, three years trying to regain my trust in him, missing him each second I wasn't with him, and when I finally could have him, whether it was a joke or not, my issues got in the way. Issues, literally, he caused.

I really wanted to try an trust him again. But I had to take things slow. If we took things to quick we would just have fun for a while until one of the two finally got hurt, and I knew that would be me. My eyes started to drop closed as I keep thinking how much I wished that he would have wanted to kiss me, in another time, when I was more confident. Before my eyes closed completely my phone buzzed on my night stand. I read the screen. New Text Message: Ezra.

***Aria, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. Please, forgive me. I want to talk tomorrow, to make this right. Goodnight. ***

After I read his message a spark of hope lighted in me but soon disappeared when I remembered I couldn't trust him, yet. I was to tired to actually reply and before I knew I was dreaming with blue eyes and brown curls.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

"Aria" said my mum as she moved the curtains to sides so that light came in my room. "Aria you are going to be late. Common!"

The last thing I wanted to do today was wake up and go to school. I didn't have the strength to face Ezra. I didn't want to talk to him afraid of what he would say, afraid that everything was a joke.

I got, not really wanting to. I took a quick shower and then choose a normal and comfortable outfit. After gathering all my stuff and run downstairs. My mum had prepared some coffee. I sat down in one of the stools and took a sip of coffee as I ate my toast at the same time.

"So, how was yesterday? Did you have fun?" My mum asked.

I swallowed what I had in my mouth, and finished my coffee. Then I stood up and turned to look at her. "I prefer if we didn't talk about it" and with that I got my car keys and headed for school.

It was my last year, and I was fucking done with being the looser. If they wanna laugh, they could but it wasn't going to have any effect on me. If I had to laugh back I would. They didn't know who they were playing with.

Much to my amazement, I managed to arrive five minutes before the start of my next class. As ways I walked to the halls bearing all the looks, but this time I didn't care. The girls were inside talking to the boys, but Ezra was no where to be seen.

"Morning" I said. I gave the girls a hug and then turned to look at the boys. They smiled and Toby talked.

"Morning loser" He said as he high five the other two boys. They were such kids. I saw Hanna and the other girls gave him a look.

"Morning ass hole" I said snapping back at him. I could tell no one expected my comment. They boys smiles faded away, and they stayed the open-mouthed. They girls smirked at them and gave me another hug. In that moment the bell rang and Ezra came running through the doors.

"Hey boys" He said slapping them in their backs. They mumbled a 'hey' still astonished. "Girls" He added and the three of the smiled.  
Then he looked at me and said "Hey Aria" He gave me that boyish smile I liked so much. I tried not to look head over heels and gathering all my courage, I looked up to his eyes and gave him a quick smile.

We all went into class and as they day before he ignored his friends and came to sit by my side. I started to get out my books trying to seem distracted, but obviously didn't work when he talked to me.

"Aria, we need to talk" he said.

"Not now, Ezra" I said trying to get him to leave me alone.

"Did you get my message?" He asked.

"I cant do this right now Ezra. Lets just talk...later" I said with no intention of actually talking to him today.

He sighed as he run his hands through his curly hair, and then then looked down. He didn't say anything the rest of the period but he did look at me once in a while, and when he did I looked away.

The rest of the classes before lunch were much of the same. He didn't try to talk to me, he just waited for me to say I wanted to talk, but that wasn't going to happen. It wasn't until the ending of class bell rung. We packed our things and got ready to go and have lunch. I was walking next to the girls to avoid him but he came running to were I was calling my name, and then got hold of my arm so I was facing him.

"Keep going girls we'll be there in a minute" he said. The girls turned around ready to go inside when I called them again.

"I told you not know, Ezra" and went with the girls that dragged me into the bathroom. Ezra stood there and the last thing I could see was him punching hard one of the lockers.

Once we were inside and we had checked no one else was they started to talk.  
"What happened yesterday?" asked Spencer.

"The date went good" I started. "Then he walked me to my door, and he leaned in to kiss me"

"What happened then?" Said Hanna excitedly. She loved chick flicks and this sounded just like one.

"I stepped away" I said and she let out an 'ohhh' which made us all laugh. "I cant trust him yet girls, what if he hurts me again?"

They nodded and came in for a hug. I was very lucky to have real friends that were there when I needed them most.

After the talk, the four of us went into the cafeteria and sat with the boys. The didn't stop talking to me so Ezra didn't have the chance to do so and when we got up to go to the last class the didn't leave my side either. In class he sat next to me again, but as I supposed he didn't try talking to me. He didn't even look at me.

The panic started to go through my veins. What if I had really screw up? Yeah, I probably had and now he didn't want to talk to me or anything. I tried not to think about it the rest of the class and focus on what the teacher was saying. At the end of the class I packed up my stuff as fast as I could and run out of the class heading for my car, not even saying good bye to the girls.

Before I could get inside, someone grabbed my arm and spin me around trapping between the driver's door and him. Ezra, of course. I looked up to his eyes not saying anything. After a few second he seemed to notice how close we were and move backwards leaving me some space.  
"Aria, look if you don't want to talk don't but please listen to me" he begged. I nodded my head and he continued.

"I'm really sorry, for everything, for yesterday. I got carried away, and I really... I–I want this to work. I know you don't trust me, I know that, but I just cant stand the idea of you walking around and hating me. I knew it wasn't a smart move, but I am willing to gain your trust back if you let me

"I decided that the only way to make this work was if there were both of us in not just him talking. "I could never hate you Ezra. There is just one thing I don't understand, why me?"

He looked at me and I could tell he really wanted to touch me but he stayed where he was. "It has always been you, Aria" he said looking down. And when he looked up, I could see in his eyes he wasn't lying. "Since the day we met, it has always been you."

After he had said that I was the one to look down. I could tell he wasn't lying, that this wasn't a joke and before I could stop myself I walked forward and hugged him. A few seconds later, when the shock had passed, he hugged me back, pulling me closer to him.

"Is this a yes?" He asked. I knew what he was talking about but I didn't know if I was completely ready to go out with him again.

"I need to think about it" I said smiling as we pulled back.

"Well if you finally decide you want to, text me. I'll pick you up at six I have a surprise for you" he said and kissed my check once again. After a goodbye he was out of view.

I leaned against the car so I didn't fall to the floor as I sighed. If it worked, I was going to be the happiest person ever I thought. I drove back home to find my mum in the kitchen. I left my bag in the floor and sat in the same stool as I did this morning.

"Mum, what do you think about second chances?" I asked her.

She looked at me and said "Second chances exist because we know that the first one never work out. The best things in life come out of second chances"

"Thanks mum" I said as I hugged her and then I run up to my room. I got out my phone and typed a quick message for Ezra. After I had send it, I laid in my bed as I did the night before this time questioning myself, did I believe in second chances?

**A/N: All done. Hope you liked it :)) please review! And what did you think she said, yes or no?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**A/N: Finally! I don't have much to say, I've been all weekend watching Ezria videos and reading the first PLL book, which I already finished, but I managed to finish this chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoy it!**

_Last chapter..._

_I got out my phone and typed a quick message for Ezra. After I had send it, I laid in my bed as I did the night before this time questioning myself, did I believe in second chances?_

EZRA'S POV

After arriving home, saying hi to my mum and my dad that was strangely home I went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and turned on my I pod. I put it in shuffle mode and layed in the bed with my hands behind my neck. Happiness by The Fray started to play. God, I loved this song. I listened to the lyrics but my thoughts were somewhere else. They were about the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and those big hazel eyes I loved. Aria.

She had told me before that she would text me. And I was waiting for her text since I left her before. Its seemed to me that she was going to say yes after the hug she gave me. It had felt so good, with her so close to me after all this years. My phone was on my chest and I waited. And waited. My heart skipped a beat when finally, the screen lighted up. New message: Aria. I sighed in relieve, at least she remember to even text me. I was sacred to even open the message. I didn't know if I wanted to know what was written on it.

Gathering all my courage, I opened it. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as I read her message. Yes! I thought. At least the day was going to end up pretty good. I read her message once again, as If I could actually see her writing it and thinking what to say. I never understood why a beauty like her let stupid boys like us make her feel like she wasn't worth it, because hell she was.

***I thought about it. Cant wait for you to pick me up. xoxo -A***

I read it once again and smiled. I knew she liked me, but she really had to like me a lot to trust me after the ass I had been, and that was something I admired and thanked. I still couldn't believe she agreed.

I had half an hour to get ready and go and pick her up. I knew that what I had planed she was going to love but I still wanted to make it perfect. I decided to put on some jeans and after trying on all of my shirts with different ties I decided to put on a blue one without a tie. As I did the day before, I picked a rose from the bouquet. I said goodbye to my mum and dad and then I grabbed my keys and headed to her house.

Just as I told her at six I was at her front door. I got out of the car and looked at myself on the window reflection one last time. I looked okay. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later she opened it. She was wearing a dark red dress with a black jacket and some boots. She got her keys and closed the door. I gave her a kiss in the check and gave her the rose as I did the day before.

"You look beautiful" I told her as we walked to the car. She just smiled and blushed which made my heart melt even more. I opened her door and waited for her to be inside to close it. Then I walked to my door and got inside too.

"You don't look bad yourself either" she said giving me a smile. "So where are we going?"

"We are going to the movies" I said. I knew that the movie that they were playing today was one of her favorites and mine too. That was one thing I loved, we had so much in common.

"What are they playing today?" She asked me clearly interested.

"You'll see" I told her looking at her. She was staring at me and I couldn't help but smile.

I had the feeling everything was going to go fine today. That taking things slowly was the way to win her back. And I knew I was going to date her, and I didn't care what my friends said. The girls were going to be on our side too. I was so happy.

Five minutes later I parked near the movie theater. I got the football team school jacket and then opened the door for Aria. I put on my jacket and we crossed the street. Should I hold her hand or was she going to be angry? Not knowing what I could and what I couldn't do was killing. Screw the thinking. I hold her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. For much to my surprise she didn't take her hand back. She looked at me and smiled.

"Oh my god" she said when she read the title of the movie. "I love this movie, I was planning on coming and watching it but I never actually got informed on when they were playing it"

"Well if you want some company, im here" I said raising my hands slightly. She smiled again. I melted again. She drove me crazy and she didn't even know it.

"I absolutely could use very good company." And then she kissed my check and hold my hand pulling me inside. Too bad I was still to shocked to move.

Once we were inside we payed for the tickets, Aria was so stubborn that I finally let her pay hers. Then we asked for a coke one for each other and a big bowl of popcorn for both of us to share. This time I managed to convince her so that I could pay. We sat near that back. I stared at her through out all the movie. She looked amazed, I guess she really had to love this movie.

Our hands touched when we both went to pick up popcorn at the same time. Sparks passed through our hands and for the first time through the whole movie she looked at me. Even in the dark, we stared at each other oblivious of what was happening around us. We didn't care about the film or anyone in the room. I felt the tension between us getting stronger. I wanted to kiss her so bad. But I remembered the key was patience. I look away and focus on the film with out actually paying attention. God this was going to be difficult. If only she knew how madly in love I was with her.

Nothing happened after that. When the film finished we went walked outside our fingers touching but I couldn't get myself to hold her hand. Its was chilly when we walked into the street and I saw Aria rub her arms to gain some heat. I instantly took of my jacket and held it opened for her. She smiled and put it on. It was a little bit big but she look even more beautiful in it.

"Thank you" she said. We stood there awkwardly for some minutes. I didn't want this day to end yet. I didn't want to miss her yet.

"So do you feel like grabbing a coffee or do you want me to drive you home?" I asked her silently wishing she was up for coffee.

"Coffee sounds good" she said. I grabbed her hand and we started walking to the brew that was not far away.

We sat in the brew after I ordered our coffees. We talked about everything. The last three years, favorite books stopping once in a while to discuss different opinions about them, movies, what she liked... We played a game where she asked me questions about her and I had to answer and she was shocked I knew most of them, even the personals. When I asked her, she also knew everything about me. After all, we hadn't completely ignored each other this years.

"Did you actually pay attention to the movie today?" She asked chuckling as she took a sip of coffee.

"Me? Of course I did" I said laughing. She gave me one of her looks. "Okay, not really" I said laughing again. Then everything suddenly turned more serious and I talked again.

"It was difficult to take my eyes of you" I said. "You are so damn gorgeous."

Our eyes met once again but seconds later she blushed and looked down to her coffee. I placed my hand on top of hers that was on the table and she didn't look up but she didn't move her hand either.

"Hey, you don't have to be embarrassed, its true" I said and with that she looked up and smiled.

"Well thank you so much Ezra" she said.

We kept on talking for some more time about the movie never bringing up the subject about our moment inside the theater. We got to the conclusion that it was our favorite movie. After we finished our second coffee we decided it was about time we got home as tomorrow we had class. We walked out hand in hand, we got inside my car. The ride to her house was silent but I could feel her stare on me.

When we arrived, I walked her to her door. She was taking off my jacket but I stopped her before she could.

"Stay with it, it looks better on you anyway" I said smiling.

We stood there looking into each others eyes. I was completely lost in hers and the only thing I wanted to do right know was kiss her. My eyes went from her eyes to her mouth a second and then went back up. Her eyes did the same and I questioned if she wanted to kiss me to. But instead of giving up to my feelings and taking the risk of losing her so I look down. When I looked up I kissed her check and said goodbye. Another great day with the girls of my dream ended without a kiss.

"Ezra" she said before I could reach my car. "Wait"

She started walking towards me until she was just some inches away.

"Thanks so much for today, I had a great time." She said as she caressed my check and I leaned into her touch. I gave her a weak smiled feeling a little bit sad. But before I knew her lips were on mine. Before I could even respond she was walking away. I grabbed her arm, turned her around and kissed her. She kissed me back, and it was the best feeling in the world. It was perfect, the way or lips fitted perfectly with each other and moved in perfect sync.

When we broke apart she gave me another chaste kiss. Our foreheads touched as we had our eyes closed. I didn't even know if what just happened was real o not. I had dream about it so many times.

"I waited for this three years" I said honestly still not opening my eyes. "And it was better than I imagined"

"Where does this leave us?" She whispered, so low that I thought It was my imagination.

"Well" I said and looked at her as I raised her chin. "Aria Montgomery, will you be my girlfriend?"

**A/N: I'm planing some drama to come, how do you feel about it?**

**If you read this please review, its very important for me to know what you think, also it gives me tons of inspiration. I see this other stories with tons of reviews and it just lets me thinking if this one is good enough.**

**I'm open to ideas also :) As I will probably not post tomorrow in this story or In 'One and Only' I wish you a happy new yeaar!**  
**Lots of lovee xoxoxo -A**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

**A/N: I know it was long and Im sorry but I was working on another story of a show called Castle and with family dinners and stuff I barely had time. The plan I had for this chapter would make it even longer but its midnight in Spain I have school tomorrow and I didn't want you waiting for another week. Enjoy :)**

_Last chapter..._ _"I waited for this three years" I said honestly still not opening my eyes. "And it was better than I imagined" _ _"Where does this leave us?" She whispered, so low that I thought It was my imagination. _ _"Well" I said and looked at her as I raised her chin. "Aria Montgomery, will you be my girlfriend?"_

EZRA'S POV

I stood there watching Aria's shocked expression. Not a sound could be heard. The street was empty, no cars or people walking around. The cold wind blowing against my face and the nervousness was the only thing I could feel, as what it seemed minutes to me, passed. I got hold of both of her hands as her expression changed suddenly. Almost as if she was believing I had asked her that. God, I just asked the love of my life to be my girlfriend. All the courage I had before disappeared when I remembered there was probably a pinch of hate still in her. She looked at my eyes and she when opened her mouth to speak I closed mine. I just guess I was used to closed my eyes when something scared me.

"Yes" she whispered. I opened my eyes not believing it.

"Yes?" I asked her to actually see if it was real and because I really wanted to hear her say it once again.

"Yes, Ezra" she said smiling. "I will be your girlfriend"

The happiness that went through my body couldn't be explained with words so I cupped her checks, and looked at her eyes searching for approval before leaning in and feeling her lips on mine. I was, in seconds, becoming addicted to those beautiful lips, but sadly it was time to go. I broke off the kiss and she instantly hugged me. I pulled her closer as I gave her a kiss to the forehead.

"Thank for everything you did today" she said still not letting go. "I had so much fun"

After that she let go of me. I smiled and nodded. We stood there, not saying a word, comfortable in the silence between us. She brought her hand up to my check and she gave me a quick peck in the lips, leaving me wanting more. Much more. She said goodbye and gave me another kiss as she blushed all the way to her door.

"Aria" I called her back before she could closed the door and go out of my sight completely. She turned to look at me again. "Would you like me to pick you up tomorrow? We could have breakfast at the brew, together?"

"Sure" she said "At what time do you want me ready?"

"How about 6:30? That way we wont have to hurry our breakfast." She nodded and I smiled. I was going to go back to my car when her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Ez.." She said shyly giving me a small and sweet smile. "Can I have a goodbye hug?"

And that was when I melted. It was the first time she had called me Ez since the first week of knowing each other. She was completely giving into this relationship with her heart and soul, it sounded so good actually calling it a 'relationship'. I gave her a mischievous smile as I walked slowly, savoring the moment. We I was just inches away, she looked at my lips, but I didn't kiss her. I hugged her as she asked for. Holding her close to me. She meant more to me than just making out and I wanted her to know that.

"Good Night baby" I said when I pulled away kissing her check. I could feel her stare in my back and turned to look at her before going into the car. She was still staring at me and didn't have any intention to deny it. I blushed a little and got in the car, finally driving home.

When I parked in front of my house I still had this stupid grin on my face. I got out and remembered, as the cold air hit me, that I had given Aria my jacket. She looked beautiful on it. I wanted her to wear it, so that every other guy in the school knew she was mine and only mine at last. But then, this first few days, I was going to avoid the boys. I knew she was into this but I didn't want the boys screwing it up.

I went inside leaving the keys on the living room table and then went to the kitchen. My mum was preparing dinner and my dad was no where to be seen.

"Hey baby" said my mum. "Where have you been?"

"Um" I didn't want to tell her about Aria yet. She was going to go al crazy and start asking questions. And those questions will lead to me thinking and that couldn't end good. "I just hang out with the boys, having fun" I told her.

"Yeah, sure" she said and gave me a funny look. "Your father is working late tonight so do you want to have dinner now?"

"Is it alright if I don't have dinner? I'm not very hungry and I want to get to sleep early. I'm meeting the boys tomorrow to have breakfast at the brew."

"Sure" she said. I got up and gave her a kiss. "Good night baby boy" I smiled when she said that.

My mum was so sweet with me. Always supporting me on my choices. "Good night mum"

Before I could actually put a feet on the stairs she talked again.

"Ezra, you better treat that girl how she deserves.. I know your friends, I know she didn't have an easy first years.. Make this year unforgettable for her, I know you love her, don't let your friends make choices for you."

After she finished her wise speech I nodded and went upstairs. I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. How did she know I was with Aria? Well, maybe it was my still swollen lips, mi blushing and my lack of actually knowing how to lie. Then she said about not letting my friends control my life. That was something I thought about, I knew I shouldn't be hanging out with them. But I also knew what a hell could be high school, if your secrets came out. And they knew to much about me...

I went to sleep still thinking how I could solve all my problems. If I told the truth, about my secrets, I knew Aria was going to be hurt and this was my last chance with her. As I got under the covers, still with the shirt I had wear before. It smelled of her. Her sweet smell that made me loose my mind.

At six the alarm on my phone started to ring. I got up as happy as I ever had. I stood and stretched before going into the bathroom to take a shower. 10 minutes later I got out feeling more awake as ever. I dressed up with some jeans and a nike sweatshirt and then shaved. After I had al my school things ready I got my car keys and head out.

Aria was walking out as I parked on her street. She was carrying my jacket from yesterday with her.

"Put it on it looks better on you" I told her.

"its your team jacket Ezra" she sid. "You need it."

"Im the captain. I can get another one" I said smiling as I helped her putting it on.

I opened her door but I didn't let her get in before giving her a good morning kiss. She responded as soon as she felt my lips on her and I felt her smile against me.

"Morning beautiful" I said when we broke apart.

"Very good morning baby" she said and I smiled, again.

We got into the car and talked thought out all the car trip until we arrived at the brew. Just a few people were inside and no one were high school students. We went inside and I managed to pay for her coffee and donuts. I waited for them to be ready and she went to sit down at the table. Some minutes later I was walking to the table with two coffees and two plates with donuts as if I was a professional waiter. Aria laughed at me as I did everything not to drop anything.

"I didn't drop anything" I said smiling proudly when I handed her the coffee and her donut.

"I know" she said smiling. "If I ever open a restaurant, which I doubt, I'll hire you" she said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You know, I love spending time with you." I said and she blushed a little. She tried to hide it but her smile betrayed her. "You are amazing"

"Maybe.. But the one that's amazing is you. I have never met anyone that had been such as gentleman as you have in two days, and that Is something that I have to thank you."

I smiled as I leaned closer and our lips met in the middle. She tasted chocolate and coffee from her breakfast. God.. I love her so much.

Before we broke apart, while we were still kissing her I got some cream from my donut. When we broke apart and she smiled I spread the cream all around her nose. She gave a little scream as she cleaned her face.

"Do I have it all gone?" She asked still cleaning her face. I chuckled and told her to come near. I did as if I was going to clean her face but stole a kiss instead. After some more making out and finishing our breakfast, we quickly got out and headed to school.

When we arrived, the class hadn't started yet but everyone was inside the class. I was kind off relieved I didn't have to deal with the boys so early in the morning. Our teacher walked in the class at the same time as we did. I had my arm around Aria's neck and she had her around my waist. When we saw the teacher next to us we quickly broke apart and went inside class without saying a word.

The teacher started the class as both of us were getting our books out. I didn't dare to look at the boys, I had been the last one in and I was going to be the first one out. When I met Aria's eyes I gave her a wink and one of my boyish smiles. She smiled back and then turned to look at the teacher.

Half way through the class, Aria and I had planned roughly the next few weekends. We hadn't stopped talking and the teacher had called on us a few time making the boys stare. Obviously I didn't look back.

"Mr. Fitz" the teacher called on me once again. "Can you please move to the seat two rows in front. Maybe that way you stop talking"

"But, we only have ten minutes left can I just stay here." I asked.

"You heard me. Now move" Jerk, I thought. I gathered up all my books and moved two seats up. Well, I was still going to talk to her. I got out my phone and typed a quick message. I looked back and saw her looking at me. I made the 'phone' sign with my hand and when i saw her getting out her phone I looked to the board so I didn't get told off again. Soon I received her reply.

** *Sure. That's perfect, I have maths after so your locker is right in front. See you there***

I had asked her to meet me at my locker before class. That I couldn't wait for her or the boys would make me talk and I didn't feel like it. When the bell rung I got all my stuff and headed for my locker. Seconds after I got there I was greeted by my amazing girlfriend.

I spun her around trapping her between the lockers and my chest as we attacked each others lips wanting more. Feeling the passion and the shots of electricity run through or veins. That was until I heard the boys coming closer and I broke of the kiss. She gave me a peck and said good bye before going into class. I tried sneaking away but the boys were already next to me.

"Hey Ezra" said Toby, to friendly.

"Do you want to come with us later to grab a coffee." Asked Jake.

I smiled at them an replied. "I cant sorry guys, I promised my mum I would help out home" I lied. I said I was running late for my next class and then disappeared out of there view.

That had been too strange. They probably new there was something going on between me and Aria. They hadn't seen us kiss but they has seen as very close. Normally, even when I tried talking, just talking to her the would jump on my and start giving me their speeches. This time they didn't and there was only one answer to why. Something was going on, and it was not good.

**A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I know its not very long but well it was something. Everyone has a dark side, in this case Ezra. What is that secret that could hurt Aria? Continue reading and you'll see. ** **If you can review do so please cause I work hard on all three stories and I absolutely love hearing from you guys :) xoxoxo -A**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

**A/N: HEY:) How was last night ep? Did you like it? I personally think Ezra is not as bad as they are making him. That's why I write. It been nearly two weeks now, but I've been busy. And the reviews for last chapter weren't much so well, if this chapter I get more ill do my best to upload this weekend or sooner :) Anyway check out my other Ezra fanfic during the wait, 'One and Only'**

_Last chapter..._

_That had been too strange. They probably new there was something going on between me and Aria. They hadn't seen us kiss but they has seen as very close. Normally, even when I tried talking, just talking to her the would jump on my and start giving me their speeches. This time they didn't and there was only one answer to why. Something was going on, and it was not good._

EZRA'S POV

I sat in my physics class actually just so I didn't get in trouble because my thoughts were somewhere else. I knew I to talk to the boys sooner or later and in this case I didn't want it to be quite yet. I had to come clean with Aria first. I had to make sure she trusted me. Things had changes so much in the past few days and I liked them as they were. I was eighteen, I didn't care about being popular any more. Things in my life were turning serious and I have to move on without the boys I would.

I had never been so happy in my life since, say, when my parents bought me my first bike, or when I got the present I wanted for Christmas. But I was scared too. Scared to not have a real chance with Aria, they I screw up before showing her that I was not the same stupid teenager that made her life a hell years ago. Scared to loose her because of all the things I did. And I shouldn't have been re-thinking this because there was not much to the problem. There was only one way thing could go wrong.

What I called friends were my enemies. We had come very close over the last few years and, I'm not going to lie, we had had lots of fun but they didn't care that Aria made me happy, they just cared about themselves and acted for themselves. If someone in the whole high school, rosewood even, knew everything about me it was them. And if they had to do it, they would bring me down. I knew it.

I looked at the black board to try and focus for the few minutes that were left of the class. The teacher was finishing an exercise from the book and I didn't even know which page it was in. I looked at the exercise that was now finished. Even though I actually tried to understand it. There was no way I could concentrate. All I could think about was Aria. Could she concentrate or was she thinking about me as I was thinking about her? I got out my phone to send her a message to see if I could see her after this class. I missed her touch, her lips, looking into her eyes. A few minutes later I received a reply. New message from Aria.

***The girls are taking me with them, they want to talk. See you outside the cafeteria before lunch? x -A*******

I was about to type a quick reply and send it to her when I heard my name being called.

"Mr. Fitz" called the teacher from the front of the class. My head shot up when I realized he was really calling me and it wasn't my imagination playing a trick on me. I looked around no knowing what he had asked and people were no helping me.

"I'm sorry what was your question?" I asked with the best manners I could.

"That's what I thought" he replied looking at me with a serious expression. "exercise, now. To the board. Number eighteen."

I got my book where I had the unsolved exercise as the rest of them that were on the page. I stood up praying for a miracle to take me out of this problem, literally. I walked slowly towards the front of the class feeling the stare of the rest on my back. I grabbed the piece of chalk that the teacher was offering me and started to copy the exercise on the board. I though about how to do it while I was writing it but I was mind-stuck and I didn't have a tiny bit of idea of how to do it. When I was about to start _resolving_ it the bell rang and everyone was out of the door in questions of seconds. I gave the pen back and pack up all my stuff. I sprinted to through the halls so I didn't have to see the guys. I was disappointed that I couldn't see Aria because the girls were 'kidnapping' her for a talk so I decided to go outside, maybe read for a while without the boys driving me nuts. As I walked by all the girls of the cheerleading team smiled and wave at me. Jackie, the captain, who was also my ex, stepped forward and started walking next to me.

"Hey Ez" she said. God, what a false bitch I though.

"Don't call me that after what you did" I said. At the end of last year, on the after party of the football team, she was pretty drunk and hooked up, after telling me to look at her, with some Andrew something, in front of everyone. Since then I tried my best not to talk to her. But there she saw again, obviously not getting the message.

"I'm sorry Ez. How many time do I have to tell you, it was last year." she said. I was going to answer but she was getting on my nerves and I knew it was going to end up in an argument and I didn't feel like it. She kept thinking that the fact that it was last year made it less important. At first, it hurt to see her betray me, but then the pain just disappear and it made me realized nearly every girl in rosewood high only wanted fame.

"So" she tried again. "Do you want to hang out later or something?"

I stopped walking and turned to face her. "I told you once and I tell you again, leave me alone" I said as I walked away.

I went to the football camp and sat down on the grass. No one was training and it was the perfect place to be alone. I could relax for a while. Think about Aria. A smile came to my face as I remembered or first kiss. Something I though was never going to happen, happened. I got out 'To Kill A Mockingbird', the book we were reading in English class, and started it for the fourth time. When the break ended and he bell rung, I packed up my things taking my time. I had class with the boys, history, plus Jackie was still outside and I didn't want to deal with her again. I arrived a good five minutes late to class, everyone was already sitting down. The teacher was about to give me detention but I apologized and said my locker wasn't working. He said it couldn't happen again, that he wouldn't put me on detention this time and the told me to sit down. Without looking at the boys, the rest of the day went by smoothly and before I knew it I was heading to the cafeteria to see Aria. I was waiting outside for her, watching as people walked by. Where was she? Was she okay? In that moment the girls and Aria came laughing toward me with the boys following behind. The three girls gave me a wink when Aria came to stand by my side. The boys stopped in front of me and I prepared my self for their yelling. Instead, the girls came back pulling then inside, leaving us alone, finally. As soon as they were inside I pulled her to one side and hugged her. She hugged me back, leaning her head in my chest.

"I wanted to do this all day" I whispered still holding her close. "I looked for you after third period"

"Me too, but I had to get to class quickly and I couldn't stop by" she said pulling away but holding my hands. It felt so good, that spark that was constantly running through us when we were close and that we we already so used to.

I looked into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her so badly. But as I didn't want the boys to know yet, maybe she wasn't ready having everyone a few meters away. I waited for her to move, not saying a word. I lock of hair fell to the front of her face, with one of my hands I brought it up and put it behind her ear, caressing her check on the way down as she gave me a shy smile and blushed. She stood or her tip-toes, leaning in, as our lips met in a sweet kiss. I pulled back second later to judge her reaction, when I saw her smile I kissed her again. This time more deeply, pouring our feeling into the kiss. Our lips moved in perfect sync, my fingers intertwining in her hair as she wrapped her arms around me. We turned around so it was her against the wall and my chest. Both of us moaning into each others mouth. We broke apart when oxygen was needed as we shared a blushed smile. I gave her a quick peck before we went inside to get our lunch.

"I missed you this morning" she said. My heart tugged at that. She was so perfectly sweet.

"I missed you too" I replied smiling down at her. "I cant stop thinking about. I haven't stopped since the day I met you." I saw the blush and looked down, I knew she though I was being exaggerated but I wasn't.

"Actually, I nearly get in trouble in physics class" she laughed as I told her what has happened. I shrugged. "Something more important was in my mind, I couldn't concentrate"

I told her about the rest of my morning and she told me about hers. Apparently, everyone knew about us dating or supposed it when they saw Aria wearing my jacket. She looked beautiful on it, so I told her again when she mentioned it. After gathering our food, we walked over to the table, our arms brushing against each other. The boys were sitting each one in front of his girl, and there were the two seats as always free. One next to Toby and the other one next to Spencer. When she saw us coming she moved next to Toby giving him a kiss on the check when she saw his angry face. We gave her a smile and sat next to each other, holding our hands underneath the table. We were talking about our stuff silently until Toby turned to look at Aria. I shot him a look telling him to stop, that he was going to go to far, and if he did I was going to go to far. It was the first time I looked at him in the whole day and this time it was him that didn't look back.

"Hey Aria" said Toby. "I heard you got an A on your English essay." he said always bringing up the same subject. I didn't understand why it was so bad for them that someone read. If only they knew about me..

"Did you read the book this year or last?" asked Jake. I looked at her and squeezed her hand muttering a 'we can go'. "I mean as you didn't have much social life" Both of them laughed. Jerks I thought. The girls except Hanna that was busy talking to Caleb looked at her. It was weird she didn't seem to care, she has a smile on her face.

"I did get an A" she said smiling. "I heard you guys got a C. Doesn't that mean you cant play on Friday's game? I'm so sorry, I was looking forward to see you both, I guess it'll have to be a time when you actually read something so you can go." she spat back. I smiled at her that looked back at me, both getting lost in each other eyes for a few seconds. She had the guts I didn't. I wish someday I could be as brave as she was.

The boys were completely shocked. Toby got up and so did Jake after him. He punched Caleb on the arm hat got up as soon as he saw them. Then they turned to look at me.

"Are you coming?" asked Toby. Why did he even try?

"No thanks, I have to plan with the girl which party we are going to after Friday's game. Too bad you're not playing" I said smiling. He was angry, very angry. I could see it in his eyes. I decided to ignore it and started to talk to Aria again as if they were not there.

TOBY'S POV

I got up from the table. Spencer grabbed my hand to try and calm me down but I wasn't going to stay there with that nerdy bitch in front of me. Jake and Caleb got up next to me as soon as they saw but Ezra didn't move just as I expected. I was getting really tired of his behaviour. Though he was our friend not hers. After asking him if he was having, giving him a chance to make thing right, he said he wasn't after he laughed at me also. I stormed out of the cafeteria with out saying a word or looking back. The boys walking behind me. Once I was outside I stopped and turned to face both of them.

"This need to change. We are going to take that bitch down and make Ezra realize she is not good for him" I said.

"Why do you hate her so much?" asked Caleb.

"Look I only let her come with us because of Spencer, if not she would be long gone by now and wouldn't even exist in Rosewood Day. She is a nerd. She cant be with us popular guys" I said. " And talking to me like that? Who does she think she is?"

"Ezra's girl" said Caleb. "She makes her happy, cant we just make her look popular, she is hell damn sexy"

"Dude, shut up" said Jake.

"I'm going to bring her down, if I have to take Ezra down on my way there I will, its his fault." I told them. And it was true. " if you want to join me you can, if you are going to betray me like that jerk go"

The boys didn't move or say a word telling me they were staying. Right decision I thought. "The good thing is" I started saying. "I know exactly what to do"

**A/N: sooo did you like it? Last chapter I didnt get much reviews so it would be gratefull some feedback :) If I get more than 10 reviews I will update ASAP -A xx**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6

**A/N: I'm back! So I though about Toby, he is a jerk and he is very childish and immature when it comes to Aria. You could say revengeful even. Knowing this I finally decided to make this chapter a flashback to what happened to him. It's set on 7th grade, Ezra is not in Rosewood, he is still in New York as he moves a few years after this. The girls are bffs and so are the boys but they don't have that need of being popular, the are just the funny jerks that boys are when they are twelve. **

TOBY'S POV

_Start of flashback, Last day before summer, 7th grade... _

_I got up turning my car-shaped alarm off. I was eight in the morning and the last day of class and first of the summer. We only had to get our report cards and then we were free. You could hang around high school on the football field pr the pool, but of you did you were finally always dragged to help finishing the decoration for the summer dance. _

_The summer dance was a tradition in Rosewood Middle School. Nearly everyone would have dinner with the parents and then get nicely dressed and go to the dance. During the dance you could do different things and you had to hear the speeches from the graduates that were saying good bye to Middle school and hello to High School. The last year I went, my date ended up alone, as the date of my friends. We spent the whole night playing pranks on people but this year I didn't feel like going. I hadn't ask any girl and I didn't intend to do so. _

_Okay, the thing was I wasn't exactly depressed but I was sad. I had signed up for a football camp, one of the best in the whole country. I was supposed to leave tomorrow but at the end the called my parents saying the were sorry but there were no places left. I was looking forward to going and now I had to spend my whole summer in Rosewood. _

_Sighing, I got up an went inside the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face and dried it with the small towel that was at my right. I looked at my reflection, I looked fucking dead. I was about to step in the shower when the smell of coffee and bacon hit me. I walked down to the kitchen where my mum was setting the plates on the table. I gave her a kiss on the check and sat down. _

"_What is all this for?" I asked her. _

"_Cant I spoil my baby?" she said smiling. "Anyway you deserved it. Your grades are outstanding, specially in English, the called this morning from school." _

_I smiled at her. We had read Romeo and Juliet in English class and the exam was pretty simple. My mum kept talking about how much fun I was going to have this summer with the boys in the lake trying to cheer me up. I disconnected when she didn't stop talking and looked through the window. It was a sunny day and the small kids of town were already outside playing with there bikes. I excused myself and went upstairs to the shower, as I turned the water on. When I cam out after some minutes I washed my face where I had made a false beard with the bubbles. I wrapped a towel around my body and went to my room. _

_The TV I had was still on with the play station plugged in and the 'cars' game on. I walked to my closet fighting the urge to sit down and play. I was stuck on a level and I was really hooked up with it. I looked around in my closet making it more a mess than it was already. My phone buzzed before I could choose what to wear. I walked and sat down on my bed getting the phone from the nightstand. I slide the screen and typed my code. I got in the whatsapp app to read the message. New message from Jake. _

_***Hey bro! Are you up? Put your swimsuit on and bring a back pack with a towel everyone is heading to the lake later. See you in high school? ***_

_Well, clothing problem solved, I thought. I looked for some swimsuit in my closet and find a short dark blue one that would do the job. Then I threw a t-shirt over my head, a plain white one and went back to my bed to look for my phone that was underneath the covers. When I found it I started typing a new message to Jake._

_***Morning beautiful, care to pick me up with your bike and we'll race till school? Love you baby boy***_

_I send the message chuckling. We were always joking with each other and this exactly made him mad. Jake and Caleb which I thought was meeting us there, were like the brothers I never had. He replied some minutes after when I had everything nearly ready. _

_***Dude, you piss me off, spot reading those crappy English book, see you in five***_

_I threw the phone in my bag after reading it and headed downstairs grabbing a towel on my down. My mum was on the phone when I came down, I sat on one of the stools to wait for her. Some minutes later she hung up. _

"_That was your father" she told me. "He cant make tonight to dinner."_

"_I wasn't expecting him either" I said. And it was true. I barely saw him over the week days, he was always so busy working that he never had time to spend with me. "I'm going to the lake later, I'll just eat my sandwich, I'll come back later, is that okay?"_

"_Sure have fun" she said at the same time as the doorbell rung. I opened the door to see Jake and Caleb standing next to him with their bikes. _

"_Hey bro!" I said as I slapped them both in the face as they did the same to me. It was our stupid way of saying hi. I went to get my bike from the back yard. When the three of us were ready and in our places next to each other the countdown started. When we reached zero the three of us started pedaling like if we were fighting for our lives. We jumped stairs doing tricks while we tried no to get killed by a car. Jake was ahead and had less than five streets to reach High School. I turned left and went through a private plot that was always opened and was a short cut but also very risky. I was about to fall but I finally managed to control the bike. I reached the high school doors and the boys were not here yet. The last one to get here was Caleb and as our tradition said the winner could choose the punishment. _

"_So Caleb" I said walking toward him. "What should we do to you?" I started whispering with Jake that nodded when we decided what to do. "Ask Hanna to the dance"we said pointing at her. _

_Hanna was tall for our age, slim, blonde and very hot. Although everyone went on with everyone in our year, she and her friends were the It girls. Caleb was a little bit taller than her and had brown plain hair to the side, just like Justin Bieber. Most of the people called him 'the biebs'. At first it really pissed him off but when some girls started to treat him like if he was actually Bieber he started to care less._

"_Dude no please, let me end the year good" he said. "she is never going to go to the dance with me you know that, I'll make a fool of myself" hes was now begging on his knees. We gave him a shrug and he reluctantly got up and walked towards Hanna.. Jake and I couldn't stop laughing when we saw him talking to her. Some minutes later he gave a hug and came back to where we were. _

"_I'm going with her to the dance, in your face" he said smiling. Jake and I couldn't believe it. "Oh and her friends aren't going with anyone, you should ask Emily" he said pointing at Jake. "And you should ask Aria, Spencer is off to Europe." _

"_I'm not going to ask Aria neither go to the dance" I said. "I don't feel like it"_

"_Dude we were going to play pranks on people" said Caleb. I just shrugged. _

"_Well im going to ask Emily" said Jake. "See you inside"_

_we walked towards our classroom were the teacher was handing the report cards. We got ours and waited outside Jake that appeared some minutes later with a smile on his face._

"_I'm going to the dance" he said as he high-five Caleb and walked inside. _

_When we were all ready, we walked outside and headed to were we had left the bikes to head to the lake. We still had a fifteen minute ride to get there and we wanted to be of the first to arrive so we could catch good places to seat. When we arrived there there were some people of our year already settled and most of last years that normally received their report cards first. We managed to get a sit at the top of the rock after letting our bikes tied to a tree. Boys usually jumped from the rock that was about ten meters high to show off in front of the girls but it normally didn't work. The girls were normally to busy putting sun cream on and getting tanned they didn't even glance at the boys. It didn't even mind what year they were in, the normally plugged their earphones to the I pod and listen for hours to those teenage boy bands. That was pretty much the girls nature. _

_We left our bags next to our now spread towels as we took off our shoes and t-shirts. When we were all done we stood on the edge of the rock looking at each other. _

"_Dare" said Jake."As always, best jump, you know how it works"_

"_I'm in" I said and Caleb nodded his head in sign he was in too. "I'm going first you are going to get slapped so hard" I told then I took a few steps back so I could then get some space to run. I took a few deep breaths as I closed my eyes slowly to concentrate. When I was ready I run to the edge and jumped. I did a sideways flip and reached perfectly straight the water splashing as less as possible. _

"_Its freaking cold" I shouted when I came up to the surface. I could see they were whispering something and they were getting on my nerves. "Come on babies" I said._

_Jake did the same routine as me and when he jumped he did a perfect front flip. Damn, I thought. Our rules said that the best jumped of all was the back flip, then the front flip and then the one I had done. This was the first time any of us did a front flip. _

"_Yes in your face" said Jake when he came out of the water smirking. Caleb couldn't repeat any of the jumps so technically I wasn't last. That was until he jumped. The innocent one of the group did a double back flip. Jake and I were both shocked, but for different reasons. Crap, was the only thing I though when Caleb landed. I just lost and I knew they were going to get payback. Crap. Crap. Crap. I caught my breath and immersed myself in the water .this wasn't a dream, I had actually lost. I had never lost before. Maybe I wasn't always first but I never lost. _

_When I came back up I saw the girls walking toward the rock with their strapless bikinis. Aria was wearing a purple one, Emily a blue one and Hanna a yellow one. I supposed they had just arrived from leaving Spencer at the station. I could hear the boys laughing behind my back as they looked at Aria. No way, I thought. _

"_So Toby" they said smiling. "You are going to take Aria to the dance, and you are going to ask her on your knee like in those English books you actually read. "_

"_Are you being serious? I'm not asking her on my knees. She is not even going to say yes. People are going to laugh at me like a lot guys." _

"_The rules are the rules and I choose the punishment. No pleading, go" said Caleb. I made my way to the side of the lake and got out. I climbed the rocks until I reached the top of the rock where Aria was putting on some cream. I walked until were she was dripping wet not even bothering stopping to dry myself. _

"_Aria" I said as I let ,myself fall to the floor on one knee. She turned around and stared at me astonished.. pretty much everyone in the lake turned to stare at me as well. Even better, I though. Aria was still patiently looking at me. "Would you like to come to tonight's dance with me?"_

_She turned to her friends and chuckled. "I'm sorry Toby but Toby asked me earlier and I already told him id go with him." I nodded and stood up. Not like I wanted to go anyway. "But even if Noel hadn't asked me, I think I need someone a little bit more mature than you guys."_

_everyone started to laugh around me. Wow, what a bitch, I though. Guys started to pass running by my side whispering things like, 'loser' and 'what a jerk'. I walked to my things trying not to look up as I gathered them all up. I got up and walked to my bike to see the boys standing by it. "Your little joke screwed up" I said as I stormed out. _

_During that summer I studied and went to the lake at nights when I knew I could be alone. The boys kept trying to reach me but I always declined the calls. The would pass down my house and know but I never opened the door. Finally at the start of our last year I forgave the boys even though people still called my 'loser romeo'. As for the dance that last year, I went alone, not waning company. The boys with Emily and Hanna as they did the year before. Aria had been dating Noel for the whole year until he left her, during his speech, in the dance. Then everything changed._

_End of flashback..._

I woke up suddenly drops of sweat running down my face as I remembered the bad memories of those years. After that everything did change. When High School started I promised myself I wasn't going to go through it without being popular and taking Aria down.

That year we met Ezra, that soon became one of our best friends. We always used him so he was the one that played all the nasty jokes. Thanks to the football team the four of us became really popular and the girls were still the It girls. But Aria had changed during the summer. After breaking up with Noel, she started to go out less and less until she just stayed home reading and she didn't spend hours thinking about what to wear to school or if her nails were perfect. That was what I used against her and hanks to all the pranks we made Ezra do we got the people to consider her a loser. Until now. The feeling I had all the way through last year of Middle School came back when she snapped back at me the other day. Its a feeling I very much disliked and they only way to make it go away was stopping Aria. Hurting her, making her feel the pain I felt that year, using Ezra of course. What would happen if she discovered that he was the one that ruined her high school year with that one big pranks years ago? Or how about breaking her heart again?

**A/N: Okay about the boys last chapter, they saw what happened to Toby that year and although they don't blame Aria anymore, they don't want to risk being ridiculed by Toby that's why they don't snap back. "A broken heart can change people no matter what age they are"**

**I was completely out of inspiration when I wrote this so please tell me what you think even if its crap. Also its really late here and I haven't checked it so sorry for mistakes. I will update when i reach 70 reviews, i know you can do it :)**

**Thanks for reading, love yoou -A **


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**A/N: So here is the new chapter. This starts from where it left before the flashback one. I hope you enjoy :)**

As the boys walked away I kept eating the food I had left. I could feel the girls smirking at me and as soon as the boys were out Ezra wrapped me in his arms as he kissed my forehead. He was hugging me so hard that I could barely breath. I tapped his arm and he looked down at me.

"Ez I cant breath" I whispered as I could.

"Sorry" he said as he lighten his grip on my but he didn't let me go. "Are you okay?" He asked as he run his thumb caressing my check. I nodded as we both stared into each others eyes, he leaned down and kissed me. We kept kissing until we heard giggles behind our backs followed by an "Owwww" from the girls. I gave him one last peck as the bell rung. We all got up, my hand in his as we walked out. The five of us stopped on the door as Ezra was heading another way.

"If you hurt her" said Hanna as the other two took a step forward.

"We will kill you" they said in unison. Ezra gave them a smile.

"I wont" he said. I looked back at him and smiled. I gave him a peck on the lips before I moved next to the girls.

"The old Aria is back" said Spencer hugging me. And it was true. I was done being always the poor little puppy. We said goodbye to Ezra and headed to our next and last class.

During the whole period I had been staring at my watch begging for it to go quicker. I couldn't wait to see Ezra. He was perfect, and I felt it. I saw it too but it just physically. I was falling for Ezra once again quick and hard just like a few years ago. I was falling for his words, his actions, his kisses... God I missed him so much already.

Through out the whole class the girls kept throwing paper ball at me. A paper airplane hit my head when the teacher was writing something in the blackboard. I got it and looked at Hanna sticking out my tongue. I opened the paper and saw Hanna's drawing. It said "Ezra and Aria" inside a pink highlighter heart. I sighed and smiled putting the drawing inside my folder. I felt myself blush and they I heard Hanna giggle. The teacher turned too look at her.

"Mrs Marin care to share what so funny with the rest of your peers?" He said seriously. Hanna shook her head. "Well then don't disturb my class with your jokes"

She nodded. "Sorry Mr Graham, it wont happen again" she said looking down. I knew she was about to laugh again and was trying hard not to.  
The rest of the class went by smoothly with no more distractions. When the bell rung the girls came next to me even before I had time to pack.

"You are coming to Spencer's. Were sleeping there" stated Hanna smiling.

"We want details" said Spencer.

"About Fitzy" finished Emily.

I laughed as I closed my bag and threw it over my right arm. "Did you practice this when i wasn't looking?" I asked as I walked out of the class.

"Ha Ha, funny" said Spencer. "You're obliged to" the other two nodded. I did too. "We going to our lockers are you coming?" Hanna asked. I shook my head.

"I'll wait outside, I want to see Ezra" I said as I started to make my way toward the door.

"By the way you look great in his jacket" screamed Hanna from behind me. I hugged it to my body as I blushed again.

The halls were empty as everyone was already outside talking to their friends and heading home. I as walked out I looked for Ezra and spot him leaning in his car on the parking lot where he had left it this morning. He looked good, very good. He hand his hands in his pockets and you could noticed his toned chest pressed against the fabric of the sweatshirt. He gave me his boyish smile and waved. I waved back as I made my way towards him.

I left my backpack on the floor, before I could look up he hands were around my waist pulling me closer to him. As soon as I could react I brought him closer wrapping my arms around his neck. We leaned forward as we kissed passionately. I played with his hair. I could feel his tongue trace my bottom lip and I opened it to let him slip it inside, but not before biting his lip gently. I smiled into the kiss when he got hold of my back and leaned me towards the floor, just like in movies. We he brought he back up we broke the kiss needing air and I giggled.

"What was that for?" I asked pulling back a bit so I could look into his big blue eyes. He didn't let go of the grip he had on my waist. He smiled and shrugged.

"I missed you too much" He replied. He caressed my check as he pulled a strand of hair behind my ear and the put his hand on my waist again. "How about a movie at mine, I can make popcorn"

"I cant" I said. His expression turned to happy to confused. "The girls said they are kidnapping me so I give them 'details'" I said as I made the sign with my fingers and then run then through his messy hair. I could see his sad expression as he pouted. I kissed his pout and then pulled back to caressed his check as he had done with mine earlier.

"You are beautiful" he whispered before closing the gap that was between us once again. This time it was slow and sweet savoring each part of each others lips. We kept kissing and smiling as we heard the people whistle as the walked past us. That was until we heard coughs just next to us.

"Lovebirds you sure you had lunch today? You seem pretty hungry" said Hanna. We pulled away and I couldn't help but blush and look at Ezra that was smirking.

"You look cute when you blush" he whispered in my ear and then gave me a peck. "Girls, you are making me hate you"

"And why is that Fitzy?" Asked Spencer laughing at him. Hanna stuck her tongue at him and I couldn't help but laugh at her childish behavior.

"You keep stealing my girl" he said remarking the word 'my'. "Its not fair" he said. He brought me closer to him as if I was his treasure. I looked up to him to see he was completely serious. No trace of laughing could be found.

"Don't worry, we wont steal her so much. You can take her till 6" said Emily to Ezra before turning to face me. "Don't be late or we will actually go and look for you" I nodded and raised my hands in defeat. The second after they were walking away.

I leaned against the car and pulled Ezra with me. I kissed him softly but the kiss soon turned heated just like the other times before. He stopped and kissed my check before making his way to the driver's seat leaving me outside. I got inside and pouted. "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"If we keep making out we are never going to be able to get a coffee. I know you cant keep your hands off me but you have to try" He replied teasing me. He gave me a wink and a side way grin and then we headed towards the brew.

"I cant keep my hands from you? Try the other way baby" I told him and he looked at me smirking.

"Okay, lets see which one can spend more time without touching each other." He said. I nodded. "What do you want to loose?"

"Okay when you loose you are going to have to carry my stuff around high school for.. Two days" I told him smiling. I wasn't going to loose. I was going to prove to him I wasn't the baby girl he thought I was.

"Same goes for you" he said as he found a parking stop in front of the brew. He got down and opened my door. He handed me his hand but I crossed the road not touching him. He smirked and followed me.

We ordered our coffees and sat on the first table we saw free. The conversation flew easily as always but never touching each other. I knew he wanted to, I could see it in his eyes. He kept running his hands through his hair and I couldn't help but chuckle. In that moment someone walking in caught my eye. He made his way to ask for his coffee stopping in front of me.

"Hey Aria" he said. Before I could stop myself I was checking him out. He was taller, wearing skinny jeans and s blue sweater on. His hair was also longer. He looked good. "Hey Jason" I said smiling. "I didn't know you were back" Jason had gone a year ago to start college in New York when his dad found a lawyer position there. I heard he came back alone to finish his career at Hollis but I didn't think it was true, until now.

"I am, you look great by the way" he said smiling. "We should catch up sometime, you have my phone" he said. He gave me a kiss on the check and walk to make his order. I was left there blushed and shocked. What the hell was happened?

When I looked at Ezra he had this angry expression and his fists close together. "Who was that?" He asked me trying to show no feelings but failed miserably. He was jealous.

"That was Jason" I told him calmly. "You probably saw him before but he has changed, a lot. He went to New York for a year and he is back" I said looking down at my coffee. I knew I was blushing. I has always had this secret crush on Jason, and we he left I thought I was never going to see him again. Although back then, two years ago, I was already in love with Ezra, I just didn't knew. There was no way anyone was ever going to compare to how I feel about him. I love him, with all my soul. I wondered if I should tell him..

I looked back at him and he still had this kind off angry expression. He was looking over my shoulder. "What?" I asked getting a little frustrated with his behavior. I turned around I saw that Jason was looking at me. Ezra was now looking at his cup or outside through the window. "Why are you jealous?"

"I'm not jealous" he mumbled without looking at me. He got his phone out and started to play with it.

"Ezra look at me" I said. He mumbled something so quietly I didn't even get to hear it. Now I was actually angry at him. I finished my coffee and stood up.

"I'm leaving" I said as I put his jacket on and got my backpack from the side of the chair. His eyes shot up as soon as I said that and he stood up as well stepping in front of me.

"Sorry" he said. He knew he had screwed up. Specially when he got out his phone. I shook my hand. My hands were across my chest and I was still giving him my angry look. He moved closer to me, inches from each other. "Forgive me" he whispered.

I sighed and uncrossed my arms. Before I could look up at him his lips we on mine and he was pulling me closer. I kissed him back smiling, I broke the kiss and got hold of his hand. "You just lost"

"Its not fair!" He said pouting. "I forgot" We crossed the street and sat on a bench in the park.

"If you wouldn't have been such a kid inside there maybe you would have remembered our deal" I told him. He crossed his arms and looked at me pouting again. So cute. He looked like a small child begging for a lollipop.

"I wasn't behaving like a child, but that guy didn't take his eyes from you! He gave you a kiss, ignoring me completely, I wanted to punch him so hard! Who does he think he is?" He said clearly frustrated.

"A friend" I told him. I got closer to him until I was sitting on his lap. He hold me by the waist as I played with his hair. "Ezra, I just want you. You, are all I could think about every second of the day. And im yours, only yours" I said.

He smiled and kissed me sweetly. Yes, I was absolutely in love with this man, if you could call him that. I chuckled when we broke the kiss needed air and hugged him. We stayed like that for a little while until we got up and started playing in the park as little kids.

When it was time to go Ezra offered to get me home so I could get some clothes as it was a sleep over and then he drove me to Spencer's. I gave him one last kiss before getting my things and out the car. The girls were already waiting for me at the door. I looked back and smiled at Ezra before he drove away.

The girls quickly pulled me upstairs and into Spencer's room. The four of us sat on her bed as she handed each one a beer. "My mum is not home" she explained. We all took a sip and the the four of the turned to stare at me.

"Details" said Emily. "What details? Girls there are no details." I said looking through the window.

"Aria are you going to make me call Ezra and ask him, or force you to tell me or are you just going to tell us" said Hanna. The three of us laughed.  
"Okay what do you want to know?" I said giving up. They started to whisper and I shook my head.

"When did this happen? Yesterday you were avoiding him all day and we we talked before you just said 'we are dating'" said Spencer.

"Okay so we talked, and i gave him a second chance, so he picked me up and took me to the movies, my favorite movie was on—" I started to explain before Hanna interrupted me.

"How cute" she said clapping her hands "he actually gave it a thought"

"If you interrupt again I swear I'm not saying anything" I said wanted to get this out of the way already. She nodded and I continued. "After he took me to the movies we went home. He didn't make a move he just gave me a kiss on the check and said goodbye." I stopped and took a sip of my beer laughing when seeing all the impatient stares on me.

"I was walking back to his car and I couldn't stop thinking how sorry he had looked at school and how perfect were the two dates, so I stopped him. And kissed him and the run back but he got hold of my arm, spin me around and kissed me. He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" I said finishing my beer.

"You're so cute!" Shouted Hanna bouncing in the bed.

Emily and Spencer gave me a hug. "You deserve to be happy but I swear I will kill him if he hurts you" said Spencer.

"I ship Ezria" said Hanna suddenly. We looked at her confused. "Ezra and Aria! They make Ezria" we all laughed.

"Wait, you didn't tell us about your first date" said Emily.

I smiled. "I will need another beer first" I told them. Spencer came upstairs a few minutes later holding some more beers.

I told them everything about our first date and all the details. What we had talked the day before and how he asked me for a second chance. I told them why I had his jacket and about the Jason thing and now, a few hours later they were all asleep in Spencer's bed.

I didn't know why but I just couldn't sleep. I got my phone and saw I had no texts or calls. It was nearly midnight and I supposed Ezra was asleep but I didn't loose anything for trying. I send him a text and waited for his reply.

EZRA'S POV

It was nearly midnight and I was laying in my bed thinking about Aria. I didn't know you could miss someone so much in such a period of time. I hadn't hear from her since I had dropped her off. I finally decided that she was probably asleep. I blocked my phone and placed it under mi pillow. As soon as I closed my eyes my phone rung. I smiled spread across my face when I saw who it was. I opened the message.

***I miss you baby***

I smiled even more and typed a reply.

_***Me too.. I was going to go to sleep thinking about you, but I'm much more awake now***_

***Which part of you is now awake?***

I chuckled with her reply. I wish I could be with her right now.

_***Don't tease me baby... Anyway, how was your chat with the girls?***_

***Its was good! The love Ezria***

He reply came instantly. i read confused as I didn't now what she meant.

_***Ezria?***_

***Ezra + Aria = Ezria***

_***That's cute***_

***You're cute***

I blushed and smiled like an idiot to my phone screen. I knew she smiling too. I wrote back.

_***I should re-send that too you beautiful***_

***I wont tease if you stop making me blush baby... Did you have the chance to talk to the boys?***

_***No but I don't think the want to. They probably think Ezria was a secret and now they are going to ignore me and keep everything from me as payback.***_

I kept thinking about that. I hated when the boys were so immature and I couldn't stand their behavior.

***It wasn't a secret, anyway I thought you guys didn't keep secrets from each other***

_***Everyone has a secret that no one knows about***_

In my case all of my secrets the boys knew and I hope they didn't tell anyone. Although what I had done wasn't exactly my fault I couldn't explain all my actions to Aria, and now that we were together I prefer those secrets to stay on the low for a while more. Then the secret that no one knew she kind of knows now. That I love her.

They I thought about if I should tell Aria about what I had done, what made those years horrible for her. I didn't want her to find out by someone else but I didn't want to loose her just yet. The ping on my phone made me snap back to reality.

***What's yours?***

_***My what?***_

***Your secret***

**A/N: Did you like it?! As last chapter I didn't get to 70 I'll need 15 reviews to get to 80. As sooner as I get as soon as I upload and I know enough people read this which make me very happy. As always thanks for reading xx -A**


End file.
